sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
My Love (Petula Clark album)
}} [ Allmusic review] }} My Love is an album released by Petula Clark; her first album to feature recording done in the United States, My Love was produced, arranged, and conducted by Tony Hatch. In the US, it was her fourth album licensed to Warner Bros. Records. After the single release of "A Sign of the Times" charted, new pressings of the album were titled A Sign of the Times/My Love. US charts at PetulaClark.net The My Love album is widely considered to be a qualitative high point in Clark's career. Record Collector called it "her musical masterwork" in May 1993. In 1990 Goldmine claimed that "this album encapsulates the sound of popular music in the mid 1960s." In the USA, My Love entered the ''Billboard'' 200 9 April 1966 to chart for twelve weeks with a #68 peak. Despite being the first of Clark's Warner Bros. album releases to feature two major hits including the #1 title cut, My Love represented a drop in popularity from the precedent I Know A Place which has similarly charted lower than Clark's US album debut Downtown demonstrating that Clark would be primarily successful as a singles artist. My Love did not reach the UK Top 20 Album chart. This was aside from the fact that the LP met with positive critical reaction at the time and growing esteem since. Clark recorded the album at both Western Studios in Los Angeles - where the title cut was recorded - and also at Pye Studios in Marble Arch. Clark was backed at Western Studios by the Wrecking Crew while the session personnel at Pye Studios included drummer Bobby Graham, guitarist Big Jim Sullivan, and the Breakaways vocal group. My Love follows the formula of the Downtown LP in that it features almost all original material; the only cover version is the Beatles' "We Can Work It Out". The balance of the album comprises nine Hatch compositions (with Clark a co-writer on five), the first known recording of Randy Newman's "I Can't Remember (Ever Loving You)", and "If I Were a Bell", allowing Clark her penchant for show tunes. "Life and Soul of the Party" was intended to be the lead off single, but writer Tony Hatch was incorrectly told by an American that the term meant nothing in the States. Although not a single, the dramatic ballad "Just Say Goodbye" was performed by Clark on "The Ed Sullivan Show" and "The Hollywood Palace". It appears on more than one of her greatest hits compilations. Track listing ;Side one # "My Love" (Tony Hatch) - 2:43 # "Hold on to What You've Got" (Tony Hatch, Petula Clark, Pierre Delanoë) - 2:37 # "We Can Work It Out" (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) - 2:51 # "Time for Love" (Tony Hatch, Petula Clark, Vito Pallavicini) - 2:15 # "Just Say Goodbye" (Tony Hatch, Petula Clark, Pierre Delanöe) - 2:42 # "The Life and Soul of the Party" (Tony Hatch) – 2:59 ;Side two # "A Sign of the Times" (Tony Hatch) - 2:55 # "The Thirty-First of June" (Tony Hatch) - 2:51 # "Where Did We Go Wrong" (Tony Hatch, Petula Clark) - 3:05 # "I Can't Remember Ever Loving You" (Randy Newman, Janis Walner) – 2:04 # "Dance with Me" (Tony Hatch, Petula Clark, Hubert Ballay) - 2:33 # "If I Were a Bell" (Frank Loesser) – 2:16 References Category:1966 albums Category:Petula Clark albums Category:Pye Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums conducted by Tony Hatch Category:Albums arranged by Tony Hatch Category:Albums produced by Tony Hatch Category:Albums recorded at United Western Recorders